We Could Have Had It All
by JenniGleekyGirl
Summary: Jesse St. James has returned to Lima with the hopes of getting a Miss Rachel Berry back. ONESHOT.


Rachel stepped out of the car, sighing. Once again she had agreed (well, her Dads had. She had had only a little input into the decision, but Rachel knew they had her best interests at heart) to take part in the Ohio community youth talent show.

Being back at the theatre reminded Rachel of when she was little. Every summer she'd come here with another little song or dance to show in order to get any applause possible, and perhaps a little trophy. But she wasn't so worried about the trophy now. It was for the memories.

Rachel stepped into the back entrance of the old, grotty building and was met by the familiar smell of hairspray and the sound of parents telling their kids to not be nervous. It put a smile on her face. Oh, the old times.

The brunette started to walk down the hall, passing by rows of mirrors with pretty lights around them and small dressing tables placed in front of them. They used to make her feel so special as a little girl. Like a true star. But now that all seemed so silly. She had learned the hard way that becoming a star isn't easy. She had been very lucky to finally make it into NYADA.

A loud voice from stage made her jump, and Rachel realised that it was time for the show. They tended to go in order of age: youngest first an oldest last. Which meant that she was going to have the last spot. So, she found a comfy looking chair and settled down in it for a while, listening to the music from each of the performances. This included a wide range of songs; from hip hop to opera and everything in between.

Rachel had almost dozed off when the loud voice from the stage alerted her that it was her turn. The brunette was not nervous. This was home territory.

Peeling off her coat she revealed a pretty white dress, an then stepped onto the small stage. The lights that beamed down on her were bright and hot, so much so that Rachel couldn't even see the audience. But she guessed that didn't matter.

Then the music started, and Rachel just sang. She sang her heart out.

All there was was Rachel and the song. Nothing else. She was happy. This was her world.

All too soon the song was over, and Rachel stood on the stage alone for a moment, until the lights turned off. So that, for a second, she could see the audience. But instead of searching for the familiar faces of her Dads her eyes locked onto someone else. Someone almost as familiar, someone who made her feel a little dizzy by knowing he was there.

Jesse St. James.

And Rachel knew Jesse knew she'd seen him, their eyes locked for a few seconds before the curtain had dropped down in front of her. She almost couldn't move from centre stage until she got ushered off by two fed up looking stage hands.

As soon as the Brunette was offstage she ran out the back door, walked a few meters and then sat down, not caring about her dress getting ruined on the rough Tarmac. Rachel put her face in her hands. How could simply seeing him make her feel like this? That boy was horrible to her. Yet still her wary fluttered at the thought of him being nearby.

It turns out he was closer than she realised.

"Rachel?"

Rachel flinched, but refused to look up from her hands. She heard Jesse chuckle.

"Rachel, are you okay?" And he crouched down next to her. "You were great out there."

She peered up at him, completely stunned. What was she supposed to say? Realising the silence was dragging out, Rachel struggled to say "Thanks."

"What're you doing out here?"

Rachel finally gathered up her courage. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jesse let out a laugh. It was infectious, Rachel couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Seriously, though." She said.

Jesse looked away. "Well, stuff came up, and…"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

The boy sighed. "I guess I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Rachel's cheeks flushed furiously. Jesse had been thinking about her? She had thought about him everyday since he'd left. She guessed Finn had been her way to get over Jesse. Thinking of that made her quite glad they were over.

Jesse looked down. "But you have Finn, so it doesn't even matter. I shouldn't have bothered you." He was just about to get up when Rachel grabbed his arm.

"Finn joined the army." She swallowed hard. "So… We're over."

Jesse suddenly looked hopeful. "I'm sorry to hear that…" He was lying. Both he and Rachel knew that.

And then they sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

8 minutes passed (Rachel had practically counted them away) when Jesse finally moved.

He turned his head, causing Rachel to look back at him. Then, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.


End file.
